


I told him he was sexy

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gave Malfoy a compliment and things...changed...yet they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told him he was sexy

_I told him he was sexy._

Harry didn't understand what game Malfoy was playing. The heavy flirting was obvious to everyone around, even Harry. Harry was often told that he could be too dense, and if it was obvious to him—then surely it was happening.

*

Malfoy had worn a Muggle t-shirt and jeans as he walked into the pub and Harry's jaw had practically dropped on the floor. He'd never seen Malfoy in anything except his robes around the Ministry and even at pubs he wore semi-formal robes.

Malfoy was wearing Muggle attire. Without reservation.

"I like what you're wearing; I have a similar shirt," Harry had said. 

"I don't doubt it," Malfoy had answered. 

"Yeah, though it looks a lot better on you." 

Malfoy smiled and kept walking. It was getting late so Harry decided to Apparate home. He didn't want to linger for too long, looking desperate. Even though Harry was desperate. 

_Oh so desperate_! 

He wanted to feel Malfoy's hands on his skin. He wanted to sit on the floor as Malfoy wrapped his legs around him comfortably and they did something casual and banal together like watch telly or read the paper... 

So Harry made the move. He owled Malfoy and told him that he looked sexy. Malfoy had almost immediately written back thanking him for the compliment and they wrote to each other - back and forth - almost all night. Until Harry had fallen asleep.

*

He thought things were going to change between them. That perhaps they were moving in the right direction. Harry was wrong. Malfoy stopped writing back. Stopped acknowledging Harry's presence.

At a compliment, Malfoy only gave a thankful nod and continued walking. 

What happened? What changed? Harry didn't know. 

He'd told Malfoy that he was sexy. He'd hoped that Malfoy would close the distance between them, not enlarge it. 

_If I could go back in time, I'd take the compliment back. Be more nonchalant._. 

Harry was kicking himself for being so open. He’d thought that going for it would have worked in his favour. Had he actually pushed Malfoy away? 

And if he had...then why was Malfoy writing to him that night? 

Harry was lost.


End file.
